


Drinks with Ben

by whileyemay



Category: Veep (TV)
Genre: F/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 09:27:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11460744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whileyemay/pseuds/whileyemay
Summary: I was disappointed that the show gave us the graphic and disturbing Buddy x Amy sex and didn't even attempt to contrast it with a Dan x Amy sex scene. This is my lame attempt to rectify the situation.





	Drinks with Ben

**Author's Note:**

> I was disappointed that the show gave us the graphic and disturbing Buddy x Amy sex and didn't even attempt to contrast it with a Dan x Amy sex scene. This is my lame attempt to rectify the situation.

Dan and Amy stumble out of the bar; the inpatient bartender, hot on their heels, slams and locks the door as they exit.

‘Soooo, you wanna come back to my place?” Dan asks with bouncing eyebrows and a mischievous smirk.

“You fucking wish,” Amy retorts, barely looking up from her failing attempt to order an Uber. 

“Seriously, I live a block that way,” he says, pointing. “I’ll even make you breakfast. Maybe some pancakes with chocolate chips, the way you like em.”

“You really think I’d sell my dignity for Toll House chocolate?”

“No, no,” Dan says, feigning contemplation, “I think you’ll sell your dignity for a good fuck.” 

Amy’s eyes fly up to meet his. Some part of her had been waiting all night for this shoe to drop. 

“I saw your deadbeat fiance's tape, Ames. That loser wouldn’t know what to do with you on his best day.”

“Oh and you would?” Amy says with an ugly chuckle, “Somehow I doubt Captain-Fucks-More-Millennials-Than- Student-Loan-Debt has any idea how to satisfy an adult woman.”

Inching closer, Dan leans down to whisper in her ear, “You KNOW I do.” 

Amy deliberately avoids his gaze, “That was a long time ago,” she concedes, a nostalgic melancholy in her tone.

“Really? Cause I swear I can still remember what you taste like,” Dan says, smiling like the Cheshire cat.

“Don’t be gross,” she chastises him. 

He backs away from her, hands in the air, requesting pardon, “I just hate to think of all those nights you had to use the memory of my face to help you fake an orgasm under that bolo tie wearing buffoon.” 

“Wow. Solid attempt at polite, but I think it needs some work. Wait…What is this? Are you… jealous?”

Dan protests, “Of a pencil-dick hillbilly? Please.”

“I think you’re jealous!” Amy screams with glee. 

“Fuck off," Dan says with genuine anger as he walks away from her.  
Circling back, Dan blurts out, “just answer me this, why did you leave with him?!” 

Sincerely confused, Amy attempts to answer his question, “What? Why would I stay? Selina lost. I was jobless. What did I have to keep me in DC?”

“Umm, me?!” He asks, indignantly. 

“Oh yeah, I had you…a man who would rather fuck my sister than me.”

Dan starts to pace, a hint of mania in his voice, “Oh, so we’re gonna do this right now, in the middle of the sidewalk at 3am? Okay. First of all, you knew that was a mistake!”

“Sure, yeah, you just tripped and fell into Sophie’s vagina.”

“Geez, drama queen, I thought she could get me a job. I wasn’t going to pass up the opportunity. My tactics aren’t new to you.”

“And therein lies the reason I won’t be going home with you tonight.”

“Bullshit! You don’t want to go home with me because you know you’ll like it. God forbid the great Amy Brookheimer lower herself to needing a man.”

With an exaggerated eye roll, Amy yells back at him, “Perish the thought of the marvelous DANNY Egan showing an emotion that isn’t anger.”

“Ohhhhhh, so you want sentiment?” says Dan, dripping with sarcasm.

“No, I want honesty.”

“Yeah, well, honestly I don’t understand why you would waste your time with a dickless hack who was too stupid to worship the ground you walk on.”

Dan’s eyes drop to the ground and he starts to kick a crack in the sidewalk. He’s accidentally revealed himself; all of his cards are face-up on the table and he didn’t even mean to play the hand. 

Without a word, Amy crosses the distance between them, reaches up and kisses him.  
Breaking the kiss with a shit-eating grin on his face, Dan grabs Amy’s hand and starts a punishing pace toward his apartment building. 

Once they reach his building, they have to climb a flight of stairs to get to this apartment. Dan leads the way, never letting go of Amy’s hand, as they attempt to quietly squeeze up the narrow staircase. 

Dan’s hands shake as he attempts to unlock his apartment door.

“Are you nervous?” Amy taunts him.

“Dan Egan is The Iceman. He does not get nervous,” Dan replies, still fiddling with the key.

“For the record, this will go better if you stop referring to yourself in the third person. Also, nix the Iceman shit.”

“Right, I forgot--you want sentiment,” Dan teases back. 

Amy simply rolls her eyes at him. 

Finally, Dan opens the door to the tiniest studio apartment Amy has ever seen. To the right of the front door is a small, open kitchen with an island bar for eating. Along the majority of the left side of the apartment is a king sized bed, covered in a slate grey comforter. The bed faces a giant television that is mounted on the wall. The best feature is the giant window overlooking a city park.

“I, ah, don’t usually host,” Dan offers to explain the small space.

“The kitchen-bedroom combo probably isn’t a big panty dropper, huh?” 

As Dan closes the door, Amy crosses the whole apartment in a few strides to stand in front of the single floor-to-ceiling window, “At least you’ve got a great view.” 

Dan takes off his coat, laying it across a bar stool and sits down on the edge of his bed to watch her. “Yeah, I do,” he offers, staring intently at Amy and not the view.

Amy looks back at him and smirks. Dan beckons her toward him with a cocky curl of his finger. She obeys, because of course she does, and walks to him slowly. She’s not entirely sure what she’ll do when she gets there. 

Still sitting on the bed, Dan reaches out for her hand and places it squarely in the middle of his chest. Amy can feel his heart racing a mile a minute, but he offers no explanation for the action. They simply stare at each other, Amy’s hand resting on his rapidly beating heart, for what feels like an eternity. If Amy did want sentiment, she didn’t know it until this moment. 

Amy slowly pulls her hand away from Dan’s chest and takes a step back. She lets her coat fall to the floor. Carefully, she unbuttons her dress and lets it fall, as well. She removes her bra and panties next, until she is completely naked except for her high heels. 

Dan’s mouth falls open a bit as his eyes travel up her body. He stops when he looks at her face, though. She’s looking anywhere but at him and it’s obvious she considers her confidence a momentary lapse in judgment. It's completely baffling to him how a woman like Amy can be so self-conscious. 

“Hey, come here,” he waves her toward him, reaching up to pull her head down so that their foreheads are touching, “Look at me. You are ridiculously hot.”

“You’re just drunk and horny.”

“That too.”

Amy giggles a little and starts to loosen and remove his tie. She unbuttons his shirt and tosses it aside. She's slowly making her way down his body until she’s kneeling on the floor in front of him. He's hard as a rock when she starts to undo his pants. It's then that she reaches up to push his chest down to the mattress. With his legs dangling off the bed, Amy removes his pants and briefs. Without warning, Amy takes as much of him into her mouth as she can comfortably manager and Dan screams out a string of expletives.  
She’s scraping a hand down his torso while the other strokes him. Her tongue is all over him and after a few minutes, Dan begins to yell, "Stop, Amy, stop. Fuck!" 

"You alright?” Amy asks sheepishly, obviously thinking she's done something wrong.

"Ah, yeah. You're about to make me cum before we even start though," he says breathless. 

Amy smiles and crawls up his body to kiss him instead. She's teasing him with her tongue, licking his upper lip and teeth and nibbling on his earlobe. He smells like teakwood and bourbon and it's his scent that's getting her going even more than his wandering hands.

"Ummm, this isn't helping me calm down,” Dan says, when she lets him up for air.

"Right!" Amy answers breathlessly, “Condoms? I'm not on the pill."

"Nightstand," Dan manages to answer. 

Amy, stretching across the bed, reaches into his nightstand only to pull out an empty box.

"Well, shit. We'll have to go bareback," Dan says.

"Ewwww. What? No," Amy says, shaking her head.

"Don't worry. You were right--I can't."

Understanding his meaning, Amy contemplates her response, "Oh. Sorry?"  
"Don't apologize. Did you hear the bareback part?" He says, with a beaming ear to ear grin.

"What about...other stuff?" She thinks it will probably kill the mood if she points out he's an STD waiting to happen. 

"I don't usually pull the goalie, but it's you, so I figure it's fine. Why? Do you have any diseases I should know about?"

"Not unless lack of self-respect is contagious," Amy deadpans.

Dan genuinely laughs and drags Amy back to him. He kisses her deeply and then rolls until she's underneath him. 

Dan places open-mouthed, sloppy kisses down her neck. She smells like vanilla and honey, just like he remembers. He scraps his teeth across her nipples and sucks them both until her breasts are red from rubbing on this five-o’clock shadow. When he starts to tease her folds with his thumb, Amy lets out a tiny squeak, bringing a smile to Dan's eyes. She's much wetter than he'd thought she'd be this early on, so he asks if she's ready. With an eager nod of the head, Amy gives her consent, and Dan reaches down to slide himself into her. 

It's like they both remember at the same time that he's almost too big for her. It nearly kills him, but Dan holds still until Amy gives him the green light with a wiggle of her hips. A few shallow thrusts and Amy's face almost looks pained, so Dan asks if she's alright. Amy nods her head again and Dan shifts his angle a bit to control his speed. He holds her head in both his hands as he slowly grinds into her, giving her time to relax and adjust to him. He’s trailing her mouth with his thumb and they are so close they're breathing each other's air. 

“Are you here with me, Ames?” He teases her, knowing she has a tendency to get stuck in her own head. 

Amy nods her head and when she finally gets the courage to open her eyes, Dan is staring down at her. If she didn't know him better, she’d say there was a hint of affection in his smile. She doesn't really know what to do with that, so she closes her eyes again, focusing on the feeling of him moving inside her. This is nothing like the last time they did this and her cynical side wonders if he learned how to fake emotion over the years. Every thrust is slow and deliberate and Amy thinks she might actually cum from sex for the first time in years. Jesus, has it really been that long? He moves a hand between them to rub her and Amy's mind slowly begins to lose focus. To her horror, she's moaning his name when she cums.  
He isn't far behind her and when he finishes he collapses onto her chest in a sweaty heap. They lay like this for a long time, Dan on her chest, as Amy strokes his hair, and he gradually softens inside her. 

"How about those pancakes?" Amy finally says, breaking the silence. 

"I don't think my legs will hold me up long enough to cook. I may have exaggerated my stamina," Dan confesses. 

"You? Exaggerate your stamina?" 

He tickles her side and elicits a laughing scream. He never gets to hear her laugh anymore. He thinks the last time he heard an authentic laugh from her was the last time they were in bed together. The irony is not lost on him.

Amy reaches over the side of the bed to dig her phone out of her purse. 

"No time for breakfast anyway; I have to be at this meeting in two hours,” she says, showing him the time on her phone.

Dan leans up to look her over, "Well, don't take this the wrong way, but you look like you got drunk and fucked all night."

Amy groans with annoyance. 

"We could take a shower," he offers with one raised eyebrow. 

"Oh WE could, could we? You don't even have anywhere to be. Why do you need to shower?"

" I don't give a shit about the shower part. I'm trying to capitalize on my sex window."

"Your sex window?" She asks, fearing the answer.

" Yes, the brief window in time where you stop being a heinous bitch and relax long enough to let me near you."

"And they say romance is dead."

" Oh, I can give you romance, baby," he says as he dramatically bounces off the bed and scopes her up in his arms.

"DAN! What the fuck? Put me down!" Amy protests, as Dan carries her to the bathroom. 

It’s the smallest bathroom Amy has ever seen. It has a one-person shower, a pedestal sink and a toilet. 

"How the fuck are two of us even going to fit in there?"

"I have some ideas."

" I think you mean you have some experience.” Amy says, sarcastically. 

"No. I told you. I don't host. And shower sex is overrated. But beggars can't be choosy, so…"

"Oh, there'll be begging, huh?" Amy jokes. 

"Is that what you want?" Dan asks, dramatically pointing in her face. "Dan Egan on his knees?"  
"You're doing it again."

"Just get in, smart-ass."

Dan steps in after Amy and turns to face her after he turns the water on. Bodies squished together, Amy looks up at him in the world's tiniest shower. 

"You had a plan?" She asks, in a condescending tone.

He places his fingers over her mouth to silence her. To his surprise, Amy tries to bite this hand. 

"That's the spirit!" Dan shouts. 

"Just shut the fuck up and kiss me," Amy demands. 

“You’re the boss,” Dan says, and he obeys, because of course he does. Their teeth clank together in a vicious battle of tongues. Dan only breaks his lip nibble to nibble elsewhere, slowly but surely, making his way down Amy's body, dramatically showcasing his clever tongue anytime Amy watches him. When Dan's finally on his knees looking up at Amy, he asks what she wants from him.

"I think you know," Amy says as she pushes his head between her legs. 

He alternates between long laps and fast flicks of his tongue and goddamn if he isn’t good at everything. A minute in and Amy is literally screaming and Dan's sure he's never given better head in his life. When she cums she's almost pulling his hair out. He leans back, but doesn't stand up immediately, waiting for her to regain her composure and continue giving him his marching orders. She looks down at him and whispers her command, "Make yourself hard." He obeys immediately and reaches down to stroke himself. Amy’s a bit surprised by how much she likes watching Dan on his knees pleasing himself. She reaches down to rub her clit. Dan's mouth falls open as he watches her rub herself.

“Get up here and fuck me," Amy eventually demands. 

"Gladly," and Dan leaves his knees faster than he would have expected at his age. He lifts Amy and presses her back against the wall for leverage. With her legs wrapped around his waist, she reaches down to guide him into her.

This time it's fast and frantic and before either of them know what happened they're coming at the same time. 

"Jesus-Fucking-Christ." Dan says, out of breath. 

"That's never happened to me before," Amy confesses.

"Me either," Dan offers back. 

They lock eyes and for a brief moment both of them realize there are lifetimes of unspoken words between them. They break eye contact, simultaneously realizing the moment is too charged, and Dan moves to put Amy back down.  
" Damn, Amy, my back's never going to be the same."

"Fuck you, cretin."

After a quick rinse down, Dan gives Amy a peck on the head--to which she pretends to cringe--and hops out to let her properly clean up. 

From the shower, Amy can see him grab a towel and check his phone. To her dismay, she can overhear the message he's listening to as he picks at his teeth in the bathroom mirror:

Hi Dan, It's Brie. Why haven’t you been answering my texts? Sorry about the show. Maybe we can get drinks tomorrow and commiserate. Call me!

Amy watches Dan chuckle to himself as he hangs up. She has a mental flash of Dan whispering sweet nothings into that beautiful nitwit’s ear as he fucks her against a wall in a dark alleyway. She thinks she might throw up. She had way too much to drink. This was a fucking mistake. She's sure she's not the first dumbass to fall in love with this douchebag, but she's probably the smartest. She knew better and she did it (him) anyway. She has to get the fuck out of this apartment. 

Once out of the shower, she pushes past a towel clad Dan flossing in the bathroom mirror. She gets dressed and leaves as quietly as she can manage.  
“So you think there’s anything in that notebook that Selina can turn into political capital?” Dan yells from the bathroom. His question is answered by silence. 

“Ames?”

“Amy?”

He sticks his head out of the bathroom and realizes that Amy is gone. He gets a sinking, sick feeling deep in his gut. He tries to ignore it. He's probably just hung-over. He checks his phone thinking she might text a goodbye, but nothing. He goes towards the kitchen to make some coffee. To his surprise, Dan finds a note on the kitchen counter. The note reads:

Good to know you have a heart.  
~Amy

He finally releases the breath he didn't realize he was holding.


End file.
